Cherry Blossoms
by Hatori's Snowdrop Princess
Summary: The rating is for later. There will be lemons at least one, there will be some action, there will be almost no Naruto, sorry. It will be mostly romance, but almost all of my stories are. Sakura and Sasuke forever! They're 18. No flames.
1. That Faithful Day

Hey! I think this story is dedicated to my good buddy pokemeidareu and the guy I have my eyes on and it's all thanks to Naruto that he finally noticed me. Thank you, Kishimoto Masashi; you got Brian to notice me! You are seriously a god! Okay, anyways here we go!

Chapter 1: That Tragic Day

Sakura stared at Sasuke from a far and blushed madly.

"Sakura-chan!" Ino called and waved.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"You better make your move on Sasuke-kun before I close your door to his heart."

"I know, I know."

Sasuke-kun called Ino over and the two of them began to talk. They kept on shooting glances at her. Hina walked over to her.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura-chan," Hina whispered to the ground.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Sakura greeted. "Say, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Um, okay," Hina, replied.

"Could you go over there and try to listen into their conversation?"

"Uh, that's not right!" Hina panicked.

"No, no. They keep looking over here. I just wanted to know why."

"Well, all right I guess."

"As a bonus I'll put in a good word for you with Naruto."

"Naruto-kun…"

Hina walked over and sat on a bench that was near them. She perked up her ears and listened. It seemed that the conversation was al ready over. Hina shook her head at Sakura and Sakura sat down on a bench.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Sasuke called.

"Hoy? Um… Sasuke-kun! Hello," she said quietly.

"We don't talk much. So, what's up?" Sasuke asked looking up at the sky.

"Um… nothing really. Same as usual I guess."

"I see. So Hinata-chan is your little messenger?" Sasuke tried.

"Yeah, just for today though."

"Oh, by the way. How do you feel about tempura?"

"Tempura? I love tempura!"

"Good, I'll meet you here later at 8:00. I won't disappoint you. I promise."

Sasuke got up and walked away. Sakura blushed and saw that Ino was hiding in the bushes. She saw her now short blonde hair blow in the wind.

"Oh, thank you Ino-chan."

Sakura freshened up and breathed a deep sigh. She left the house and met with Sasuke in the schoolyard.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Totally! I mean… yes," she said and blushed.

The two kids walked off and went into a beautiful Hibachi restaurant.

"Two, please," Sasuke, said to the waitress while he pointed at the tempura dinner on the menu.

The girl nodded. Sakura felt Sasuke move closer to her. He still had his cool, mysterious look, but he seemed like he had pain deep inside his heart. They ate and went for a walk along the streets of the village.

"Thanks for coming. I've been so lonely. I really just needed someone to be with and the way that your friend described your love to me was really touching. I was actually quite flattered. Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke said quietly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sighed.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I need to go and wish mother a happy birthday!" Sasuke exclaimed and ran home with Sakura following at his heels.

"Mother! Happy- b-birthday?" Sasuke began.

A figure was slaughtering his parents and the blood spluttered all over Sasuke. The young boy stood and watched, to scared to move. Sakura looked from behind him and gasped behind her hand.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm so sorry mother! Father!"

"Sasuke! Do you hate me? Do you want to kill me?" his brother asked.

"Yeah! I hate you!" Sasuke shouted.

"You can't kill me! The only way you can ever kill me is if you train and you have to keep on hating me! Sasuke!"

With that his brother disappeared and the village officials came. Sakura was soon sent home and she could see it in Sasuke's eyes, he had changed.

Present Day 

"I wonder how Sasuke is. It's been so long since I've remembered something like that," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke sat in the darkness of the tree's shadow. No one else was around and Sasuke lost himself in thoughts. His memories were so foggy. Although he wanted to his mind wouldn't allow him to remember much about what had happened before his parents had been murdered. He remembered the smell of flowers that were in someone's shampoo, cherry blossoms to be exact, but he figured that it had been his mother who had worn it. But, in his heart he knew there was so much more behind it.

Sakura still sat and watched him. He glanced her way and approached her.

"Let's go, even Kakashi- sensei should be at the meeting place by now," he ordered.

"Sasuke right now, at this point you're the only one qualified to actually become a Chunin. Naruto- uh, well actually I didn't pass so there's no way that I can become a Chunin anytime soon. But, Sasuke-kun… you know how much I-I love you. I-"

"Sakura-chan, you have no idea how it is to be me. Why do you love me? What makes you feel this way? There's nothing special about me. I am a coward, a low life. Save yourself the trouble and stop loving me!" Sasuke explained.

Sakura broke down into tears and Sasuke walked off.

"Sasuke-kun! Know this now! I will not stop loving you. I know more about you than you may know yourself! Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke stopped for a moment and breathed like he was about to say something, and then decided against it. He continued to walk away from her and tears flooded out of her eyes even more. Those words were the worst ones that a man or a boy could ever say to a woman or girl who truly loves them and vise versa. Those words hurt her more than thousands of throwing stars entering through your flesh and coming out the opposite end. Kakashi came by and sat down next to her.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong with you?" he asked her from behind his volume of "Make Out Paradise".

"Sensei? Oh, it's nothing, um…. Shouldn't we get going anyway? The others should be there by now."

"I guess your right, but don't let what he says hurt you too much. Focus on training hard for the next test next year."

She looked up at him and realized that he had seen it all happening. She wiped her tears off with her arm and followed after him.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he came up to him.

"Huh? Oh only you? Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Let's start now if they can't get here on time then that's not my problem. I've decided to help you out a little," Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's question.

"I don't need your help."

"I didn't mean it like that. I could care less how strong you are or how strong have become or are. I know your strong, but I'll help you with something else."

"Huh? Then what else could you help me with?"

"You can get Sakura-chan by being me."

"No way! I don't want to be you! That's the worst possible thing that I could ever do! No way!"

"I see, so then you're not right at all."

"What do you mean not right?"

Sasuke looked at him.

"Look, I'm all ready a Chunin. I don't need to help you with anything. I'm doing this as a favor to Lord Hokage."

"Fine, whatever. If you plan on doing stuff for the Hokage than start doing things for me! I'm still going to be Hokage! I'll kick ass!"

"Hmph. Just stay alive so you can fight me."

"I will!"

Sasuke left and as Kakashi and Sakura arrived Naruto left as well to do his own training.

Sasuke returned home later in the evening. The house was dark as usual. It was around 12:00 AM. Sasuke fell asleep in his bed and someone watched him sitting on a stool in his room in the moonlight that shone through his window.

First Naruto fic! Please I beg of you be gentle! I'm only up to the hundredth episode or so. So, I don't know much, except for the fact that so far the only one who was verified to pass the Chunin exam was Sasuke! Hoped you enjoyed it though! And as always R&R! Thanks so much! And please! I BEG OF YOU NO FLAMES!


	2. If Only You Knew How Much I Love You

Welcome back! I'm so glad that you guys liked this story! Anyway, speaking of the story let's get on with it! Shall we?

* * *

Chapter 2: If Only You Knew… How Much I Love You

The person on the stool fell asleep that night. Sasuke got up just as always saw her sitting there.

"Sakura-chan? How did she get in here?" he wondered.

Sasuke smile at her and moved her onto his bed an tucked her in. He watched her sleep for a little while.

"Sakura-chan, if only you knew how I felt about you. But, the truth is that I have no idea why you like me. I am a coward and I'm not even strong enough to beat Naruto. If we had a real fight he would probably be the one who would be victorious. I am nothing. The truth is I'm not good enough for you, Sakura-chan. You deserve so much more than what I can ever give you. The truth is… I love you, my Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered to his sleeping beauty as he stood at the foot of his bed.

She stirred and he left the room, softly closing the door behind him. He went to the kitchen and started to make himself a well-balanced breakfast. Sasuke lost himself in his thoughts and memories. Before he saw his brother slaughter his parents it traumatized him enough that he forgot everything that he had done before then. Every time that he would try to remember he would get a really bad headache. It was as if someone didn't want him to remember what true happiness felt like. He did know that he was extremely in a pleasant mood every waking moment of his life before then. All he could remember was the faint scent of the cheery blossoms. As if they were just freshly picked, but that was impossible they only blossomed in the spring. Where did they come from? He would ask himself that same question everyday.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She sat up quickly and looked at where she was. Her eyes darted across the room and out the window. She then looked at what she was sitting on. It was Sasuke's bed under her delicate body. Her body bubbled over with joy and excitement. She slowly got out of the bed and looked around the room. There was a small photograph pinned up on his memo board. They were three people in it. Himself, a man, and a woman stood in the photo smiling happily. It had appeared that someone had been torn out of the picture.

"Sasuke-kun's family? It's stained with tears," she thought.

Sasuke came into the room and she put the photo down immediately.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but look. Are you angry that I came here, Sasuke-kun?"

"How do you know where I live?" he asked her ignoring her question.

"Wow, you really don't remember. Do you, Sasuke-kun?" she breathed to herself, not noticing that he could here her.

"Remember what?" he grunted.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it," she replied.

"Tell me, Sakura-chan."

"No, no. I'll be going now. I'm so sorry for intruding. I'll see you later then, Sasuke-kun."

She dashed out of the room and through the doorway of the house. He rushed after her and stopped at his door. He had wanted to know everything that had happened before then. Sakura must've known something, and he was determined to find out what.

Sakura went straight home, unknowing that she had a stalker.

"I'm home!" Sakura chimed to her mother.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-chan! How was your night at Ino-chan's house? I'm so glad that the two of you are friends again!" her mother replied.

"Yeah, Oka-san… it's really great. We had so much to catch up on last night!"

"Yes, well breakfast is on the table if you're hungry."

"No thanks, I'll eat later."

Sakura ran up to her room and sat on her bed. The photo of her, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke was staring at her. She picked it up and stared at the anger, yet hurt in Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, you have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you. It's only you that I want and no one else!" she chimed at the photo and tears started to fall down her face.

For all she knew all he would do was be friends with her.

"I'll never get a chance at Sasuke-kun. Why would he go for a girl like me. There's nothing great about me. I'm not even pretty, the only thing that's big on me is my forehead."

"Sakura-chan! A boy is here to see you!" her mother buzzed with excitement.

"Sasuke-kun! No- it can't be! Maybe it is!"

Sakura rushed right down. She slid to the doorway and saw Rock Lee standing there.

"Lee-san, it's you," she said with both surprise and disappointment.

"Sakura-chan! I've come here to ask you a question!" he announced.

"Okay, what is it Lee-san?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sakura heard feet run away from her house. She looked beyond Lee and saw Ten-Ten turn the corner in a rush.

"Lee-san, I think someone likes you more. You and me are not a goo match, but I think that Ten- Ten would like you way more than me.'

"Ten- ten? I don't think so. I want you, Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry, Lee-san, but I need to keep my heart open for someone else. I'm so very sorry.'

"I understand. I'll try again soon!"

Lee ran off and Sakura stood at the doorway. Lee heard sniffles of a young woman down by Ino's shop. Ten- ten sat there crying.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Lee-san? Oh, it's nothing. Lee-san, why do you like Sakura-chan so much?"

"Well, she's pretty and she's smart, so she attracts me."

"Oh, okay then."

Ten- ten got up and walked away. Lee thought for a moment.

"Ten- ten!" he called.

She turned around and looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

"Yeah!"

"All right! Let's go then."

* * *

Sasuke punched a tree in the forest and it fell.

"I've hit this tree since I was little. It's finally fallen. I'll miss this tree," he thought.

This tree was the only good memory that he had and now it was dead. Sakura strolled through the other side of a line of trees and saw Sasuke. She watched him carefully. That tree and that place seemed so familiar.

_"Sakura-chan! Come over here!" the young Sasuke called._

_"This is a cherry blossom tree. It's strange that one would be here in the middle of the forest like this."_

_"Sakura-chan, this is my favorite place to be. Right here under this tree is where you get the best shade and next to it sprouts the greenest grass and the most beautiful and fragrant flowers."_

_He picked a forget-me-not and placed it in her hair. She blushed and sat down next to him. She created a beautiful flower tiara, which Sasuke bestowed upon her lovely head._

_"You're gifted," he said. "Every time I try to make my mother one it always rips. It's so hard. I guess it's because of your name right? 'Sakura' means cherry blossom right? Well, it suits you since you're so pretty, like a cherry blossom."_

_She blushed and the teacher came looking for them._

_"There you two are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Come on, it's time to go home now," the teacher said._

_"Okay."_

_"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said as he departed the building and the schoolyard._

_"Bye- bye, Sasuke-kun."_

"Whose there?" Sasuke shouted and threw a knife at a tree that Sakura was standing behind. "I know you're there," he continued.

Sakura came out of hiding and blushed.

"Oh, it's only you. Why are you watching me? You know, stalking is against the law."

"I'm sorry. It's just that this place and that tree that you destroyed brings me back so many fond memories."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, if you like me so much then you must know a lot about me right?"

"Um… yes. Is there something you want to know?"

"Yeah, who am I? I can't just be Uchiha Sasuke. What am I? Who am I? Why am I here? Can you tell me that?" he asked.

Sakura opened her mouth and said with a smile…

* * *

If you haven't noticed I use italics for flashbacks and stuff. So anyway, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I enjoyed your comments very much. Thank you very much and as always R&R! 


	3. Reveal

_They say that scent is the strongest sense tied to memory. This holds true for Uchiha Sasuke. The cherry blossoms become so clear to him now…_

Chapter 3: Reveal

…"You are Uchiha Sasuke, the last surviving member of your clan. You were the top of your graduating class and you're a very skilled ninja. Sometimes, you refer to yourself as a coward, but the truth is that you're just trying to protect everyone around you from harm and danger. You feel guilty about living since your entire clan was killed. But, you were only seven, and Sasuke-kun, I love you for who you are. To me you are my world; to me you are my hope. Sasuke-kun you are the most important person to me. I would do anything to protect you."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, as if for the first time. She had cut her pink hair to save him form the sound ninjas and she had risked her life when Gara threatened to kill him. She could have died every time the two of them were together in battle. She would never hide and she would never leave his side. She truly loved him and he loved her. But, Sasuke didn't call himself a coward for the way he was in combat, but for the fact that he could never let anyone know how he truly felt about everybody, about living.

"Sakura-chan, how do you know so much about me? What happened before the incident with Itachi?"

"Well, you were coming home from school and saw what had happened. At first you saw your entire family lying on the ground dead and then ran home. There you saw him and- well, I don't know the rest."

"I know that much, but before that. Was I happy?"

Sakura thought for a moment and remembered seeing Sasuke smiling a lot when he was younger.

"Yes, you were very happy. You were very social and- and we were friends."

"Were we?"

"When you were little you wanted to be just like your brother until that night. Sasuke, I have no idea what he put you through that night but I knew that it was bad when I saw you the next day. You had changed. You were cold and anti-social and you would never talk to anyone. You had forgotten about me and started over again."

"Really? Then I am sorry. Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"You're welcome."

"S-Sakura-chan, meet me at my house around dinnertime. I need to speak with you then."

"Oh, all right. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sasuke disappeared and Sakura made her way home. She had brushed past the fallen tree and had not noticed that even in winter somehow, one last cherry blossom remained. It was strange that two seasons after it's bloom it still existed.

"Oka-san! I'm going to Ino's now," Sakura told her mother.

"Oh, then can you bring her some dessert? She loves my cream puffs!" her mother said.

"Okay, well see you later then."

She took the box of delicious sweets and ran to Ino's and gave her half of what was in the box.

"Sakura-chan? You're going to Sasuke-kun's house again aren't you?" Ino asked.

"Yes, could you play along again tonight please?"

"Sure, but only if you bring me to Sasuke-kun's house one day."

"Sure!" Sakura agreed.

"Good luck!" Ino said as Sakura ran to Sasuke's house.

When she arrived it was dark inside and out. It had appeared that no one was home. She knocked on the door and the door opened.

"How strange, why would Sasuke-kun leave his door open like this?" she wondered.

She entered the dark house and walked along the hall to Sasuke's room. A figure rushed passed her as she came towards the door. She turned around to see whom it was and no one was there.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura breathed.

Sakura heard deep breaths being drawn and the struggle to get off of the floor. She tripped over an overturned stool and fell onto the ground, dropping her box of sweets, which spilled onto the floor. She looked in front of her as she got up and saw Sasuke in front of her. He was lying in the floor and breathing heavily.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelped. "What happened? Are you all right?"

She ran towards the light switch and flipped it on. Sasuke didn't appear to have any physical wounds, except a forming bruise on his stomach. She helped him onto the bed and tidied up the room. All of Sasuke's books, chairs, papers, clothes, and furniture were everywhere.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura breathed.

She sat on her stool and watched him lie on the bed with fear in his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, how is it that you always seem to show up when I think about you?" he asked himself as his eyes darted towards her.

"Sasuke-kun, who did this to you?"

Sasuke tried to speak, but his words wouldn't come out. The image that the man had put into Sasuke's mind was horrible. He had seen Sakura being slaughtered along with his mother and father. All of his friends were dying as well. Naruto fell to the ground in pieces. Blood was everywhere, on the walls, the floor, on Sasuke's face. Everyone was gone and his brother laughed menacingly. He began to cry in his mind.

Tears formed in his eyes in the actual reality. When Sakura noticed she came closer to him. She wiped off the tears and hugged him.

"Speak to me," Sakura whispered. "You're in so much pain and there's nothing I can do to help you, unless you tell me what's going on. I love you, you and no one else. You're the only one that I can't bare to live without. Sasuke-kun, I would die for you," Sakura cried.

Sasuke's mind wandered back to reality and noticed that he was in his beloved's arms. He took a moment to come back to reality and he smelled a familiar scent.

"Cherry blossoms," Sasuke breathed.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back. Sasuke stared at her and flashes of a young girl with pink hair came before his eyes.

"It was you," he said.

"What?"

"You're that girl that has haunted me from my past. You're the one who made me so happy. It was you. You were always at my side back then, weren't you?" Sasuke breathed.

"I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"Sakura-chan, it was you and it always has been. It's always been you that really loved me. You always risk your own life to save mine. Still I need you to explain why you love me. You never have."

"Um, well then… You're smart for one; you're very skilled and handsome. Your quietness is what draws other girls besides me to you. You're just so mysterious and many people don't know why. Fortunately, I've always been with you Sasuke-kun. I know oh so much about you. And I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you," she replied happily.

"S- Sakura-chan. We've been through a lot together and you've never abandoned me when danger and the death stared you right into the eye. I've known you for so many years. Through school, through the Chunin exam and I've never thanked you, for staying with me always. So, thanks."

"No problem, that's what a girl who was truly in love would do. That's why I did all of those things for you. It's because I've always loved you, Sasuke-kun. You are my one true love."

"And you are mine," Sasuke replied unexpectedly.

"What? Oh my God! Sasuke-kun really loves me!" Sakura flipped out in her head. "Really?" she asked in reality.

"Yeah, always actually. I called myself a coward because… I could never tell you how I felt. I could never tell anyone. That's why I called myself a coward Then-"

"Well then- then you're not a coward anymore. Are you, Sasuke-kun?"

"No, I guess not. But, I can still never beat that man."

"You will one day, you will."

The two sat on the bed together in silence. They stared at each other for a long time and Sasuke reached over for Sakura's hand. Her's willingly slipped into his and their eyes were full of passion as they stared at each other.

* * *

Well? What did you think? I know I know, this story has a lot of wrong information because I'm not up to episode one hundred, but episode eighty or something. I do own more but, I've been so busy that I couldn't watch them all yet. So, as I go along the story may get more interesting. I feel that nothing really happened in this chapter. Well, anyway just as always R&R please. And once again I beg of you NO FLAMES PLEASE! 


	4. Cry With Me, Heal My Heart

Chapter 4: Cry With Me Heal My Heart

Sasuke couldn't help but feel human. His eyes filled with tears and he looked away. The tears were wiped away. He tried to stop crying but, holding it all in for so many years took over. He tried to compress the whimpers.

"Don't look, Sakura-chan. I don't want to be weak for you," Sasuke cried.

"You don't have to be strong. It's okay to cry. Everyone cries. Only a heartless person doesn't cry. Crying just shows that you want someone to help you. I'll be that person Sasuke-kun. If you never let your emotions flow then it's pointless to expect anyone to open up to you," Sakura protested.

"Girls, they can cry. Weak men, they can cry. I must never cry if I ever plan on beating that man. I-" Sasuke began.

"Shh, forget about him. Concentrate on yourself, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-chan, you're so pure. No one has tainted your pool of life. Cry for me, Sakura-chan. Cry with me, Sakura-chan. Stay with me, Sakura-chan."

"How can I ever leave you?" she cried. "Crying is a very emotional thing. To let your sorrows flow out of you and through your tears is the most beautiful way that a person could ever express themselves."

Tears flowed down their faces. The tears of the two people combined in the bed sheets. The tears locked together and joined as one.

Two People 

_Two worlds collide,_

_It was yours and mine._

_Two hearts combine,_

_It was yours and mine._

_To bring us together,_

_Blood was sputtered._

_For happiness is a gift,_

_Every gift has a price to be paid._

_There is no such thing as a happy ending._

"Have you ever heard of the poem called 'Two People", Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so."

"Do you remember the last line in that poem?"

"Yes. _There is no such thing as a happy ending._ The line before that had stated, _every gift has a price to be paid._ Why do you ask?"

"Sakura-chan, it also said '_For happiness is a gift.' _And _'Blood was sputtered.' _Sakura-chan, I am now happy and I will have to pay some sort of price."

"It's just a poem."

"Sakura-chan. I need to pay the price. Your family has to accept me."

"My parents would not have you purchase me, Sasuke-kun. They had said that any man who can make me happy and support me could have me. Sasuke-kun. They will love you," Sakura assured him.

"I still need to meet them, Sakura-chan."

"All right then. Tomorrow will go to my house and you'll then meet my family."

"Yes," he replied.

Sasuke went to sleep on the couch after putting up a fight to give Sakura the bed. The next morning Sasuke cleaned himself up and the two left for Sakura's home.

"I'm home!" Sakura chimed.

Sasuke turned around and Sakura yanked on his arm gently.

"Ah! Welcome home! …Sakura-chan," her mother greeted at first happily then less happily.

Sakura's mother's eyes fell upon Sasuke. Sasuke looked away.

"W- well, whom may this be, Sakura-chan?" her mother asked.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke! He's my most treasured person in the world. He's the one I want, Oka-san! And he wants me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I promise to take good care of her," Sasuke promised. "Please I ask that-"

"NO!" her mother shouted with her eyes shut.

"W- what? What's wrong, Oka-san?"

"NO! You get away from her!" her mother screamed.

Sakura's mother yanked at her and she slammed the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at the oak door and stood there stunned for a while.

"Oka- san! What's wrong?"

"The Uchiha clan is the worst! For all you know he's just like his good for nothing brother! His brother killed his own clan! No! I won't allow it! I will not allow my daughter to marry such a man!" her mother screeched.

"No, you could never be more wrong! Sasuke-kun isn't like that!"

"Sakura- chan!"

"In time you'll learn to love him, just as I have, Oka-san! You can't tell me what to do forever! You said any man who could make me happy! Sasuke-kun is the man I love! I love him more than life itself!"

"Sakura-chan, if you marry that boy I will disown you!" her mother warned.

"Then so be it! Oka-san! I love him! Maybe someday you'll see why I love him so much!"

Sakura yanked open the front door for the last time and ran out to catch up with her beloved. He stopped and reached a hand out for his pink haired beauty. She grabbed his and they walked off back towards his home.

"Sakura-chaaaan!" her mother called.

Sakura heard her mother's shouts and calls but, she continued to walk on.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm more sure than I've ever been in my entire life. A chance to be with you for the rest of my life, is something that I would never ever give up!" she reassured him.

Sakura's mother watched her daughter go off with Sasuke with anger, fear, and hatred. Sakura's mother ran back into the house and grabbed the phone. She began to dial a number and then a cold hand touched her warm one. She looked up into the eyes of a man and smiled.

"That won't be necessary," the man said.

"I thought so," her mother stated clearly.

"Now tell me, what do you need, Mrs. Haruto?"

"Sasuke Uchiha must die. My daughter and him were never meant to be."

"I'll take care of it personally, Mrs. Haruto," the man snickered.

"See to it that you do, Itachi," Sakura's mother ordered.

"Dear? That man is no good, just because Sakura-chan is with someone we don't personally like you should see that she's happy. Be happy for her, Dear," Sakura's father tried as a voice of reason.

"No, I won't hear of it. That boy will only turn on her. Just like his brother betrayed his entire family. The streets were lined with lifeless bodies. There's no telling how powerful that young man is. If Sakura-chan got hurt how would you feel?" his wife retaliated.

"I would feel horrible. But, that's the man she loves and you know that you can't stop her. When she first said that she loved him I was overcome with happiness for her. Can't you be the same way, my darling?"

"No, I will not have our daughter put in danger he must be killed. Under no circumstances may she ever have another chance to be with him."

"I understand, Dear. I'm glad that you feel so strongly about Sakura- chan's safety. Or is it just the fact that after you married me and found about the young boy's brother and fell in love with him?"

She turned around and faced him with a look that would kill.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura returned home safely. Sakura prepared some lunch for herself and Sasuke. Sasuke was training in the front yard, beating a tree with his fists. He was trying to level up his endurance. When lunch was ready Sakura brought it out for the two of them to eat outside.

"I wonder if we can go on living like this forever. I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Just Sasuke, all right?"

"Okay, then just Sakura from now on!"

"All right, Sakura. I never thought it was possible…"

"What didn't you think was possible?" she asked curiously.

"Your name… It sounds even more beautiful without the 'chan' at the end."

Sakura giggled, this was definitely a whole different side to Sasuke that she had ever known. But, she was glad that he could finally be himself in her presence. So many months would pass as their happiness together would soon come to an end. But in the meantime the two planned their perfect wedding together. Soon, they would be married.

* * *

I don't really like what I said was going to happen in this chapter so I might change it. Uh, let's see... thank you all for being so patient! Writer's block is such a pain in the ass. Plus, I wrote the poem so it's not real. All rights reserved, or e-mail me if your going to use it.

Well? What did you think? And so the plot unfolds. Just remember to R&R and I still beg of you NO FLAMES! Thanks.

-Hatori's Snowdrop Princess

P.S. I may change my penname to Kurama's Yellow Rose. That's just so you know!


	5. To Remove The Obstacle, changed title

Welcome back, Long Time No See.

* * *

Chapter 5:Happiness Will Be Ours One Day Soon

_" Happy birthday. Sakura, I only want to make you happy. Soon we'll be able to be married," Sasuke said._

_"What is Sasuke trying to say? Is he- is he? Proposal time! Things are going to change! Oh Yeah! Baby!" Sakura's thoughts screamed in her head._

_Sakura's mind was racing and her heart beat with happiness. She couldn't help but smile at the man that she so deeply loved. _

_"Haruno Sakura, will you honor me and be my wife?" Sasuke asked after a moment of tension._

_"Yes. Yes, I wouldn't want anything else! This is the best birthday present ever! Nothing else could ever match this. Thank you! Thank you! Sasuke, I love you!" Sakura shouted with glee at the question._

_Sakura embraced Sasuke in a tight hug. Sasuke looked past the pink locks of his beloved and saw his brother. Sasuke's eyes narrowed._

_"I can take him!" he thought._

_Sasuke's shirt had become suddenly wet. He then realized that Sakura's grip had loosened. He pushed her back and held her by the shoulders. Sakura was bleeding from the heart. She was dead. Itachi had wasted no time._

_Sasuke sat helpless as his brother began to cackle menacingly.

* * *

_

Sasuke shot up into a sitting position on the couch in the living room. He ran into his old room that Sakura now slept in. He saw the top of her head from under the covers and heard her soft snoring. He smirked.

"What a stupid dream," he thought. "I've said it before dreams are pointless. It was all just a dream."

Sasuke returned to the living room and changed into his day clothes. He began the day as anyone else would.

"Wow, things are quiet lately," Sasuke said to himself as he began breakfast.

Bacon sizzled in the oven, as omelets were made in the frying pan. The toast turned a golden brown and then they were served.

Sakura soon joined him. She looked at the little spread of food and sat down across from Sasuke.

"I thought the woman was to prepare the meals and stuff. I never once thought of a man doing that."

"If that offends you, sorry. I'm just used to doing everything myself," Sasuke replied simply.

"No, no it's all right it's less work for me then," Sakura retorted.

Sasuke smirked and looked down into his tea. Itachi's face appeared there in place of his own reflection. Sasuke shook his head and stared across the table.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, well, Sakura. We've been planning a wedding but we haven't officially agreed yet."

"Really? Does it matter? It seemed pretty obvious at the time," Sakura sighed. "Did you not want me to be your wife?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that it's still so difficult. With my bro-"Sasuke began.

Sakura pressed her index and middle finger on his lips.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not afraid. Are you?" Sakura said.

Sasuke thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No. But, I'm not mature enough yet. I'm not ready."

"It's okay. You know, Sasuke. You're so different in this light. It's really nice. It's kind of sweet."

After their meal the two of them stepped outside and took a walk along long time-deserted streets. The only sounds heard were the sounds of wind chimes blowing in the sad wind.

"It seems so sad here. It's so peaceful, yet there's so much pain here. How can you stand to live here?"

"I'm used to it, that's all. That's all you need to know," Sasuke grunted.

"The old Sasuke is showing again," Sakura thought.

Sasuke sat on the steps of his house and cupped his hands in his lap. He switched his hand position to being folded flat under his chin.

"I see, he's thinking now. I wonder what of," Sakura thought once again.

"To marry or not to marry? That is a really hard question. If I don't marry her she may not wait for me anymore. If I do she could be in danger. Then again she's in danger right now. The thought of her being with me now is dangerous," Sasuke's thoughts rushed through his mind as he stared out into space.

"Sakura," Sasuke said slowly but surely.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I can't marry you. Not yet at least. I'll see you later I'm gonna go train now," Sasuke announced quickly.

Sasuke rushed off towards the forest and Sakura's eyes followed him.

"What's wrong with you Sasuke? You seem so different now. This is what you wanted… isn't it? Is this what I really wanted? My family probably disowned me by now and all I can depend on right now is Sasuke. I'm hoping that he's all right," Sakura said to herself.

Sakura got up and headed for town.

* * *

"More beef ramen over here!" she heard someone shout.

"Naruto?" she asked.

"Oh! Sakura-chan! Guess what!" Naruto beamed.

"What is it?"

"Grandma's decided that when she dies I would be the next Hokage! Isn't that great. See! I'm better than that stupid Sasuke! So maybe I could buy you a bowl!" Naruto chimed.

"Don't insult Sasuke!" Sakura ordered.

"Eh? Sasuke? You always added kun at the end. Why the change?" Naruto realized.

"Sasuke and I are living together now. In fact we're engaged," Sakura replied.

"Engaged? With Sasuke? That means that I can't have her now. But, she seems unhappy. Maybe I was right and he's not what she thought that he was. Heh, that mans I can save her from misery!" Naruto thought.

Sakura heaved a sigh and looked down at the counter.

"Sakura-chan, if Sasuke's is upsetting you, you can come live with me."

"You idiot! Why would I do that? As a couple we work together and fix our problems and why would I come live with you anyway?" Sakura shouted and left.

Naruto stared at Sakura as she walked away. His order of noodles arrived and he ate them happily.

* * *

Sasuke made a mark in a new tree and began to kick it and punch it. All of his frustration flowed out of his body and onto the wood.

"No, why did I have to do that? I love her. What the hell is wrong with me!" Sasuke thought as he punched the tree.

"If you love something let it go."

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

He turned around and there he was standing above him, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his brother's clothes touch his flesh. He had come for him at last like he knew he would.

"Do you hate me enough yet, Sasuke?" Itachi breathed.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Let's find out."

Sasuke leaped to the top of the tree and his brother stared at him from the top of another. Sasuke's eyes turned into sharingan mode, his brother sent a cold stare.

"I'm much stronger than before don't underestimate me," Sasuke demanded.

Itachi leaped forward.

"This man is the reason why I turned down my marriage to Sakura. He killed mother, father, uncle, aunt, everyone is dead because of him. I hate that my blood is the same as his and I just can't stand that he knows what I could be capable of instead of what I am capable of. I will kill you, Itachi. I know I can this time," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped to the side and landed on the ground, Itachi at his heels. Sasuke unsealed the cursed mark on his back and felt the power surge through him.

"For Sakura," he pledged.

Sasuke rushed forward and stopped, his hands stopped by Itachi's the two men pushed against each other.

* * *

Sakura sat at home in the room that she yearned to share with Sasuke, the one that she yearned to be the wife to. Sakura's loneliness came at her full throttle. The tears dropped like silver bullets. A small puddle formed on the bed beneath her. She clenched the covers tight and held herself up with trembling hands. Her pink hair fell lightly at the sides of her head.

"Sasuke, why, why?" Sakura cried. "You seemed so happy and so proud. We were even going to buy rings. Why did he change his mind? I only showed him love. Did he really love me back? Why did he make me feel this way? What did I do?" Sakura wept. "I'll- I'll go after him!"

Sakura got off of the bed and slipped on her Konoha forehead protector. She slipped on her shoes and left the house, the forest her destination.

* * *

Itachi shoved against his little brother with chakura shooting through him palm. Sasuke flew backwards and landed on his feet as he slid back he left tracks in the dirt. A chiori (sorry can't spell it) appeared in his hand and he dashed forward, the wind whistled in his ears. Itachi moved to the side but, Sasuke rushed onto him. Itachi spit blood from the hit to his gut and fell to the ground. Sasuke had become much stronger than the last time they had fought. Itachi then put the sharingan to work.

* * *

Naruto sat down next to Tsunade. Tsunade kept on with her paperwork and Naruto sat at her side with a serious look on his face. Tsunade looked over at him with little concern.

"Hey, Naruto. What's wrong with you?" Tsunade grunted.

Naruto stared off into his own little world. Tsunade returned to her work, she didn't really care at this point.

"Hokage-sama!" a man called.

"What is it?"

"They've spotted Itachi Uchiha in the forest!"

Naruto came back to reality, his eyes wide. He had finally realized why Sasuke had upset Sakura.

"Naruto, let's go," Tsunade ordered.

Naruto had become the Hokage in training so she required him to come with her to see how it was supposed to be. Otherwise Konoha would be doomed at least she thought so.

* * *

Sakura peered through the bushes looking for a sign of Sasuke. She moved a branch and got into the edge of a clearing. Behind a tree she could see a small piece of black hair and khaki shorts. A pair of feet was under the knees of the khaki shorts.

"Sasuke!" Sakura thought.

Sakura rushed forward to take a look at him. He had the curse mark spread about him but, he was in total control and he felt pleasure in causing his brother pain.

"This is how I felt when I saw you slaughter our parents like animals. You need to die!"

Sasuke put his hands around his brother's neck. Itachi looked at him as he began to be strangled and put his sharingan to work.

* * *

Well, it's been a while and no one reviewed the last chappie! If you could review this one and that one it'd be much appreciated! Thanks, Hatori's Snowdrop Princess! 


	6. A Lonliness, A Burden, and A Love

Chapter 6: A Loneliness, A Burden, and A Love

Sasuke fought hard against his brother and he could hear the rustling of tree branches from behind. Since Itachi had been spotted there it didn't take long for Tsunade to reach her destination.

"I take my leave. I'll finish you off another time," Itachi spat realizing that he couldn't take on Tsunade, Naruto, and Sasuke at the same time.

The marks disappeared from Sasuke's body as Tsunade came closer to him and Naruto moved in behind her.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked lazily.

"Yes, excuse me," he retorted in a tired tone. "Let's go, Sakura."

Sakura gulped and followed after him, brushing past Naruto. Naruto told Tsunade she could go and that he would stay for a while just to make sure that Itachi didn't come back. He followed through the treetops and Sasuke ignored Naruto because to him he didn't matter and if he wanted to invade their privacy then so be it.

"Sasuke, are you still upset?" Sakura queried quietly.

"A little. You saw him didn't you? I would have killed him. You know that don't you? If Hokage-sama didn't come I could've beaten him."

"Sasuke, you can't let him control your life or your decisions. Is it that you don't want to get married because you're afraid he might hurt me? Please, don't worry about that. I want you to be happy and if you and me married makes you happy then I'll take the risk that I could get killed. Please, it's what I want the most out of life," Sakura insisted with strength in her voice.

He took her by the hands and looked her in the eyes, "Sakura, are you sure you want to go through with this? You are obviously aware of the danger. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's love that let's me feel this way. I can take a few breaks and bruises if that means that I can be with you. I would die for you."

Naruto stood in the tree above her and sat down. He could see that her heart truly belonged to his rival. Naruto's chance at Sakura's heart was gone he had lost to him. The love they shared was greater than anything Naruto could ever pull off. Naruto felt his heart sink and he left the two alone and returned home. Hinata stood outside looking into Naruto's empty house. She was holding a bag in her delicate hands and Naruto watched her pointless search.

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto called to her and she turned towards him, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Naruto-kun," she said softly looking a little surprise.

"Is something wrong?" he asked sweetly and she shook her head and held out the bag towards him.

He took the bag from her, inside there was a small container of ice cream that was beginning to melt.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Hinata nodded her head and stared at the ground looking almost embarrassed. Judging from the ice cream she had been waiting at least an hour.

"I- I was hoping to share it with you, Naruto-kun," she whispered softly so that Naruto could barely hear her.

He opened the door and invited her in.

* * *

"Sasuke, you're so close to me but, I'm afraid that you're only letting me touch the surface of your heart. I just hope that this thing with your brother doesn't tear you apart and bring your farther away from me," Sakura thought while she watched Sasuke train. "He really is working hard. How could I have thought that he didn't love me? I'm so selfish…"

"Sakura, I'm sorry about before. I just wanted to protect you. Will you allow me to take back what I said before?"

"I know, Sasuke. What did you say before? So, tomorrow we'll get rings?"

Sasuke nodded and she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. Sakura closed her eyes and Sasuke looked up at the sky.

The next day came quickly and Sasuke found himself at a jewelry store in front of a display case. Sakura tried on several rings excitedly and showed each of them to Sasuke. Ino had come along to help her pick out a nice ring. Shikamaru came into the store and began to scan his surroundings; he spotted Ino and turned for the door.

"Shikamaru!" she called and he stopped and turned around. He smiled a fake smile and waved. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in here by mistake. I have to go now."

"I know what you're looking for!" she chimed and looked outside.

Ino dragged Temari into the small shop.

"It's been a long time, Shikamaru. So, that's where you went last year. I'm surprised that you committed to something so important. It was beautiful," Ino exclaimed.

Sakura looked down to see wedding rings on both Temari and Shikamaru's fingers.

"It was a very private and exclusive wedding but that's what you'd expect from Shikamaru, right?" Ino sighed.

"Wow, Sasuke, look at those," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke glanced over and Shikamaru shook his head and said to Ino, "So, you lost him to her."

"I let her have him," she mouthed.

Sakura chose a simple white gold wedding ring with four little diamonds encrusted in it. Sasuke thought it was a little on the feminine side but, he wanted to see her smile so he agreed.

"You'll need flowers," Ino reminded.

"Right!" Sakura gasped.

"I'll even give you a special discount," Ino said with a smile.

"Sakura, we don't have a date. You can't order flowers before we have a date. Did you choose one?" Sasuke reminded.

"Oh, I did. I guess I forgot to tell you. Valentines Day, that'll be out day."

"So, you have one month to plan then? You really need to get busy," Ino stated.

They entered a bridal shop where Hinata worked and looked at the bride's maids dresses. There was a rainbow of colors that decorated the wall. Sasuke felt uncomfortable and decided that he would walk around town. He went into the bank and checked how much he had.

"After the wedding, I won't have any money," he thought, "I need a job."

"Sasuke! Don't forget to pick out your Best Man and your ushers!" Sakura shouted down the street.

Everyone looked at him and he looked uncomfortable. Naruto and Rock Lee stood before him with strange looks on their faces.

"You and Sakura-chan are getting married?" Lee asked for the fifth time as they sat sipping tea.

Sasuke just sat there looking annoyed because everyone knew of his engagement to Sakura now. So, people would stop to ask him questions that would get redundant.

"So, did you pick a best man?" Naruto inquired.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I want to be part of the wedding. If I can't marry Sakura I have to be in the wedding. Do you have any other friends?"

Sasuke looked at him with disgust, "I don't need anyone else there."

"Sakura-chan will be disappointed if you don't pick your side of the alter," Lee acknowledged.

Sasuke considered this and thought about it for a good ten minutes and finally said, "Fine, Naruto, you can be the best man. I guess I have to take you as an usher."

"That's it?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"I don't need more."

"So, it'll be unbalanced then. Sakura-chan will probably have at least four bride's maids and her maid of honor. She'll have five and you'll have two."

"I've had enough, I'm leaving," Sasuke said as he put money down to pay for his tea.

Naruto and Lee followed Sasuke back to the bridal shop and sat down next to him when he sat on a bench inside. Sakura was standing at the mirror with a slim white wedding dress made of silk. On her head she wore a veil of antique lace. On the torso it had medium sized white roses made of silk separating the top of the dress from the bottom. That was puffed with more lace and Sakura turned around.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" she asked while blushing.

"It looks good on you," he said simply.

"YOU'RE SO HOT!" Naruto and Lee shouted at her.

Sasuke got up and walked towards his bride-to-be and whispered, "Right now in this world there is nothing that looks more gorgeous than you do. Whether you be in that dress or dirty rags you are the most beautiful flower I have ever seen."

Sakura blushed and nodded at Hinata. Sakura went into the back to change and Hinata put together a bill. Naruto walked over to the counter and put his hand on hers. Hinata turned beat red and he leaned over the table and kissed her lips.

"That should be nothing, compared to what we did," he said under his breath.

Hinata blushed even more and let out a small giggle. Hinata discounted the dress and the bride's maid's dresses for them and closed the shop for the day. Sakura picked out some lilies for her bouquet and white and yellow roses for the flowers. The location would be their house.

The wedding day came and Sakura stood in Sasuke's room with Hinata fixing her skirts. Ino was outing flowers around her Sakura's tiara. Sakura turned around and slipped on her white satin shoes and looked into the mirror. Ino handed her her bouquet and they turned to the door. Hinata opened the door and stepped out into the living room.

* * *

I know, I know, it took me forever to post this sadly short, boring chapter. Oish, I feel that my writing is starting to suck, must be writer's block again… Anywho, so, to those who have responded to the last chapters thanks, and I'll try to add more romance and get the next chapter in soon. Love yah . Btw, this story is becoming a dedication to my best friend, Jet. 


End file.
